Elixir
by AylinRoss
Summary: La curiosidad y la atracción inmediata por una chica misteriosa de aparente descendencia árabe, hacen que Elsa Styles se adentre en el enigmático mundo de la misma; haciendo que esté al tanto de un secreto hasta ese momento custodiado... (Elsanna)
1. Sortilegio

**Elixir**

Chapter 1: Sortilegio

Todo era extra hermoso en aquel maravilloso paraíso. Nada podía verse mal...

Las olas acariciando suavemente la arena. Las antorchas iluminando el lugar de forma tenue, pero al mismo tiempo de forma suficiente y uniforme. Hacían contorno al puente de madera que había desde el bungaló hasta casi donde rozaba el agua del mar haciendo olas.

Todas en línea… a pocos centímetros una de la otra. El fuego que había en cada una de ellas ondeaba de una forma casi mágica con el sutil viento veraniego, en aquella isla paradisíaca en el mar Caribe. Cualquiera se habría quedado hipnotizado al contemplar aquella escena que yo estaba contemplando en ese momento.

El sonido del mar… que parecía estar rugiendo contento ante nuestra presencia. O quizá estaba furioso porque no le dejábamos descansar…

Las hogueras se repartían por cada parte de los grupos que componíamos aquella reunión de fiesta playera de vacaciones de fin de curso.

Llevábamos todo el año esperando el evento. Todos habíamos desembolsado gran parte de nuestra beca para irnos de vacaciones a la Isla Saint John, donde justo estábamos ahora. Un año de sacrificio, de agobios, de exámenes interminables… para unos humildes pero carismáticos y elocuentes estudiantes de ciencias tecnológicas.

Mi mejor amigo, Christian Douglas, me lo había propuesto cuando habíamos terminado el examen que consideramos, sin duda alguna, el más difícil de todo el maldito curso. Yo le había sonreído y le había respondido un "hecho", chocando su mano con la mía. Él me había dicho poco después que avisaría a todos los demás, porque así sería más divertido que estando solo yo y él.

Y, al día siguiente, (o quizá en el mismo, al mediodía) Christian Douglas, con su elocuente estilo de siempre, había colgado un cartel en la clase de física y química, (y algunos más en los pasillos de la universidad) justo al lado de la pizarra, en donde ponía lo siguiente:

 _CON MOTIVO DE LOS EXÁMENES FINALES Y DE LAS POSTERIORES VACACIONES, ELSA STYLES Y YO, CHRISTIAN DOUGLAS, HEMOS DECIDIDO ORGANIZAR UN VIAJE DE FIN DE CURSO CON DESTINO A LAS ISLAS SAINT JOHN, EN LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS._

 _EL COSTE PODEMOS PACTARLO ENTRE TODOS LOS QUE ASISTAMOS. AQUÍ AL LADO DEJAMOS EL FOLIO EN BLANCO CON LÍENAS PARA TODO AQUEL QUE QUIERA PARTICIPIAR._

 _SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA DUDA, NO DUDÉIS EN CONTACTARME._

Y debajo había adjuntado su número de teléfono, porque yo le dije que ni de coña le dejaría poner el mío.

Todo eso causó bastante revuelvo al parecer, y en menos de dos días, noté como el teléfono de mi elocuente y algo atrevido amigo no dejaba de sonar. Continuamente le oía repetir entre risas que se sentía halagado porque hubieran considerado buena aquella idea, y decía una y otra vez que lo íbamos a pasar como nunca.

Finalmente lo habíamos conseguido, al menos cuarenta y dos estudiantes se habían apuntado a aquella maravillosa idea, de igual modo nos costó algo caro, pero estábamos seguros de que merecería la pena…

Y a causa de eso allí estábamos ahora, ante el mar, con la luna ya alumbrándonos al compás de las antorchas, con la música de fondo martilleando mis oídos y seguro que el de algunos más, que ya borrachos como cubas bailaban sin cesar, con camisas y pantalones blancos, y una guirnalda de flores al estilo hawaiano. Christian, particularmente, se veía bastante cómico, pero debo admitir que también muy guapo.

Su cabello negro con una mini prominencia en la parte central y su sex apeal trabajado de puro gimnasio, aparte de su enorme sonrisa propia de un anuncio de VitalDent, hacían de él un hombre bastante atractivo.

Yo, en cambio, me encontraba sentada en la cálida arena, cerca de una hoguera, porque el viento soplaba bastante fuerte a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

De pronto, cuando aún estaba algo anonadada a causa de que había bebido algunas copas de más, (aunque no al exceso de no saber ni mi nombre) sonó una canción laureada que provocó que aquel gentío dividido en grupos, diera un grito de "¡UUUHHH!" de pura diversión y éxtasis.

Christian como siempre se encontraba abordando a una hermosa chica morena de piel canela, con un vestido también blanco, (era la regla de la fiesta, al parecer) pero aún así se acercó a mí todo borracho y con el aliento oliéndole a whisky, (lo cual provocó que moviera levemente mi cabeza hacia el lado) y tras agarrarme de la cintura y empujarme contra él levemente, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran algo pegados, me dijo lo siguiente, gritando a causa del volumen de la música pero sin excederse, y arrojándome otra vez su enorme estado de ebriedad.

–¡Tienes que divertirte más, Styles! –mientras una enorme sonrisa blanca como la porcelana nacía de su rostro. O se adueñaba de su rostro.

Sonreí tímidamente.

–Christian… sabes que no me van demasiado estas cosas. –Había respondido yo, mirando hacia los lados, en donde una enorme multitud de chicos y chicas que no conocía de nada, bailaban y bebían sin cesar, como si prácticamente no hubiera un mañana.

Al parecer yo tenía más aguante del que había podido imaginar, (o los vasos de alcohol no habían estado demasiado cargados) puesto que, aunque me había bebido dos vasos hasta arriba, aún conservaba el control sobre mí misma, pese a que los demás estaban ya prácticamente en otro mundo.

–¡Vamos, Elsa! –Christian sonrió de nuevo–. Un día es un día, ¿no crees? ¡Olvídalo todo! ¿Quieres?

Y sin darme tiempo a mover la boca siquiera, me agarró de la cintura posteriormente, y después de mi mano derecha que empalmó con la suya, y comenzó a balancearme a su ritmo, de un lado a otro, mientras observé que su camisa blanca con pequeñas flores azules de tonos claros ya estaba algo sudada y desabrochada. Estaba hecho un despojo… pero un despojo al que yo adoraba, después de todo. Él era el uno de los pocos o el único que realmente podía provocar todo aquello en mí, puesto que siempre me había ayudado a salir de mis problemas.

Al poco tiempo, ahora Douglas se encontraba dándome media vuelta; después me lanzaba agarrándome la mano hasta que mi brazo quedó tirante, y después volvía a tirar de la misma para volverme a llevar hacia él, sonriéndome y levantando las cejas divertido.

No pude evitar reírme… comencé a hacerlo, y comencé a bailar sin darme cuenta, contagiada por su entusiasmo y sus ganas de animarme la noche. Porque tenía razón… aquellas eran unas vacaciones. ¿Y para qué estaban las vacaciones? Para desconectar. Y esto justo me disponía a hacer.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Christian volvió con dos vasos más de cóctel cargado de alcohol. Sonriendo y divertido, él me dijo, mientras me los extendía, con enorme picardía y al mismo tiempo ternura.

–Te aseguro que con esto no podrás contenerte. –Guiñó.

Lo miré confusa, cogí el vaso instintivamente que me había dado, y después me puse roja. ¿Aguantarme a qué?

Lo probé. Sabía… oh… aquello era puro néctar de Dioses. Noté como mi garganta y mi estómago hervían poco después, y enseguida cerré los ojos conteniendo aquella sensación, los cerré con todas mis fuerzas y después solté un suspiro embriagado y una sonrisa borrachita que a Christian le provocó una carcajada.

–¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. –Me sonrió mi peculiar amigo.

Sonreí y asentí.

–Christian… esta noche está siendo estupenda. Realmente no me arrepiento de haber venido.

Yo estaba siendo más que sincera en ese momento. Sentía que ahora, esa noche era una de las mejores de mi vida. No tenía precio encontrarse allí en ese preciso instante.

Christian me miró conmovido, pero enseguida varió su gesto a una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, bastante seductora (él era así, no lo podía evitar).

–Hey, hey, espera… aún te falta por ver lo mejor. –Volvió a sonreír.

–¿Lo mejor? –aquello me dejó confusa y fruncí el ceño.

Christian negó con la cabeza.

–Parece que no me conoces… –breve pausa. Chasquido de lengua–. Obviamente yo siempre tengo preparado algún que otro espectáculo. –Guiñó y me dedicó otra de sus seductoras sonrisas, mostrando completamente su perfecta y cuidada dentadura.

Pero a mí aquello me alarmó un poco, podríamos llamarlo así, y enseguida le abordé la pregunta.

–Oh, no, Christian… ¿Qué has hecho? –Mi tono era preocupado.

Él soltó una gran carcajada, y después de decirme "nada, mujer", cogió una guirnalda de flores del mismo diseño que llevaba él y me la puso en el cuello.

La noche iba avanzando, y yo había decidido que era el momento de dejar de beber desde hacía un buen rato. Mi amigo, en cambio, seguía bebiendo chupitos, ante mis advertencias de que debería parar. Él siempre había sido un tipo tozudo… de eso no cabía duda.

Miré alrededor… y el enorme gentío de ropas blancas invadía mi vista, aburrido, no consideraba que aquello fuese nada nuevo. Lo que llevaba viendo toda la noche…

Estaba a punto de rendirme y admitir que el alcohol me ponía más melancólica o desinteresada todavía, hasta que la voz de un tipo gritó algo, haciendo que todos corrieran hacia esa dirección.

Se había formado un prominente coro alrededor de la hoguera digamos "central" (además de que era la más grande) de aquella isla paradisíaca. Yo me acerqué enseguida, con gesto fruncido y casi matándome porque a causa de la ebriedad metí el pie mal en la arena.

A medida que me acercaba hacia la hoguera, la música que llegaba algo lejana y de forma inconexa en mi cabeza, se fue formando lentamente hacia algo con sentido. Era algo así como un ritmo regular de una pandereta (o algo similar) que te invadía los oídos de una forma bastante… estimulante. También lo acompañaba un piano a veces por ahí… colándose entre el otro golpe de ritmo. Y una voz ronca de lo que parecía ser una mujer. Era más prominente la música, esos golpes que iban causando vibraciones en todo mi cuerpo, pero en especial en mi pecho y mis oídos. Ante eso y la ebriedad, tan solo alcancé a alzar la vista instintivamente mientras todos ya estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera. Ante todo, el público masculino. ¿Era una reunión de hombres o algo así? ¿Quizá había ido al lugar equivocado? Realmente lo pensé… hasta que levanté la vista por fin hacia arriba, buscando encontrar lo que tan entretenidos tenía a estos borrachos jóvenes adultos.

Y lo encontré.

Era… era una hermosa chica pelirroja que se movía al compás de la música y al compás del propio fuego con una habilidad que me dejaron completamente hipnotizada. Literalmente mis ojos se congelaron, se cosieron a esa dirección, mis ojos en esos momentos eran como un reloj viejo que había dejado de funcionar en ese día, en ese minuto y en ese segundo. Sentí que ya no era dueña de mí misma (aunque hubiera dejarlo de serlo desde hace rato, cuando me bebí aquel cóctel que me ofreció Douglas).

Todos estaban sentados, totalmente en silencio, cautivados también seguramente por el sutil movimiento de las caderas de esa joven chica, que no debía pasar de los veinte y tantos años, arropada solamente de una falda azul marina y un top envuelto con una tela casi del mismo color, un poco más alargada. En su cuerpo bastante descubierto se podía apreciar una ligera capa de sudor… y tenía un brazalete dorado alrededor de la parte superior de uno de su brazo.

No me pude sentar. No me podía mover… aquello me había dejado completamente hipnotizada. Estaba ahí, de pie… tal y como había llegado y me había desconectado del mundo.

La elegancia y delicadeza que había en cada movimiento suyo, hacían a cualquiera perder la cordura. Su piel era algo bronceada, sin llegar al extremo, y sus ojos eran de un intenso verde. Llevaba su cabello recogido en dos trenzas desniveladas y algo despeinadas, y ahora se mecía alrededor de la hoguera como si se tratase de una sutil danza árabe para seguramente hacerte perder la consciencia. Y digo árabe porque ella incluso llevaba una especie de pañuelo semitransparente alrededor de la cara, dejando ver solamente sus cautivadores ojos y lo demás en incógnita; de color azulado con bordes dorados. Al igual que la falda… cuando me fijé bien… tenía un diseño misterioso de ese mismo color.

Se había dado la vuelta… y entonces pude ver el tatuaje que llevaba en su hombro derecho… parecía ser… ¿una especie de pájaro? La sombra era oscura, pero el calor que emanaba del fuego con el sutil humo prominente, me nublaban la vista, aparte de que no me atrevía a acercarme más de lo que estaba…

Confusa ante lo que había visto, bajé la cabeza, y al levantarla, automáticamente me encontré con el rostro de un chico moreno de sutil cresta que me miraba. Tras unos segundos noté que se trataba de Christian, que me sonreía con picardía y me guiñaba un ojo. Tenía sus rodillas levantadas a la altura de su pecho, y los brazos haciéndoles de cadena para que no se les abrieran y pudiera mantener esa posición.

En ese momento no caí al instante, pero después sí lo hice.

"¡Claro! ¡De esto era de lo que hablaba Christian!" exclamé para mí misma, mientras seguí observando a aquella escena.

No podía evitar blasfemar hacia Christian para mis adentros, pero en el fondo le agradecía sus locuras… pues ahora, esa chica pelirroja de ojazos cautivadores ondeaba sus caderas como si de una bandera al viento se tratase, haciéndome estremecer sin que siquiera tuviera que dirigirme la mirada. Me sentía… me sentía bastante acalorada. Bastante…

Ella esta vez se acercó a los chicos cuyas miradas estaban clavadas en ella, y comenzó a acariciarles levemente la mejilla, sin abandonar su movimiento hipnotizante, e incluso a través del pañuelo que le cubría toda la parte inferior de su cara, parecía haber… sonreído.

Continuaba moviéndose, alejándose un poco de los chicos, moviendo sus caderas al compás de la sutil, embriagante y… estimulante música. Alzaba sus brazos hacia arriba haciendo que se unieran en lo alto, y ondeaba sus caderas de un lado a otro…

Ya debíamos todos imaginar cómo estaba aquella multitud de hombres. Si yo misma estaba… Dios.

Aquella misteriosa chica de rasgos inferiores desconocidos, me dirigió la mirada de repente, en un acto que fue bendito en su danza. Sentí al instante que me congelaba aún más en ese momento. Todos mis sentidos se desconectaron… cuando esos enormes y enigmáticos ojos verdes se posaron por unos leves segundos en mí…

… Para después volver a desviar la mirada y continuar con su danza, ante mi ligera duda de si ella había fruncido el ceño levemente justo al mirarme.

No sabía nada de esa chica; no sabía ni su nombre, ni su descendencia, ni siquiera cómo podía ser el resto de su rostro, pero esa leve mirada y esa danza que me hicieron sentir como hacía mucho que no me sentía, me habían arrancado desde el más hondo y recóndito rincón de mis labios una ligera curvatura que enseguida se contrastó con el fuego proyectado literalmente en mis ojos. El reflejo de la hoguera se estaba reflejando en ellos, y en ese momento pensé que era lo más literal que podía ocurrir, puesto que sé a ciencia cierta que mi alma se proyectaba en mis ojos, y ésta se encontraba ardiendo en ese momento.

Me había prendado de ella. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento era que ella era un néctar de dioses.

El espectáculo, (como mejor lo habría definido mi amigo Christian) se había terminado ante un enorme y acalorado aplauso; unos "¡Uuhh!" espontáneos contrastados con los silbidos emanaban de los chicos.

Realmente quise correr hacia ella, en cuanto me hube percatado del fin de su danza, esa era mi intención. Sentía que estaba bajo un sortilegio en ese momento, y eso y el alcohol no eran una buena combinación definitivamente.

Quise correr un poco y acercarme haciéndome paso entre el gentío acumulado, pero los chicos se levantaron tan rápido que me taparon la vista, y se chocaban conmigo constantemente. Eran inútiles todos mis esfuerzos. Los trataba de apartar con fuerza mientras miraba solamente hacia el frente tratando de no perder a la misteriosa chica pelirroja de vista, pero la figura de un chico que pasó por delante y otros más embistiéndome hacia detrás con "delicadeza" me hicieron perderla de vista. Cuando Christian de acercó, ya era demasiado tarde.

–¡Heeeey! –puso la voz grave, gesto, tono cómico y entusiasmado–. ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo? –Guiñó, mientras chocamos las manos como solíamos hacer.

–¿Quién es esa chica? –mi tono no era de pregunta, aunque obviamente era una pregunta, y no lo miré siquiera, tan solo buscaba con la vista a esa misteriosa mujer que parecía ser de descendencia árabe, pero que no estaba segura. Christian era tan raro y exquisito en sus gustos…

–Joder, sí que te ha gustado. –Me miró serio, pero después soltó una carcajada.

Lo miré esta vez, posando mi duro y serio gesto en su rostro, y con mi voz firme.

–¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces y responderme de una vez? ¿Quién es ella? ¿A dónde ha ido?

Mi paciencia claramente no estaba en sus mejores momentos. Christian se puso algo serio, pero seguía bromeando.

–Vale, vale. Joder. –Hizo un gesto pensativo y se medio tambaleó un poco–. Creo que se llamaba… algo así como… Asia.

Yo fruncí el ceño…

–¿Asia? Deja de vacilarme lerdo, eso es un continente.

Él soltó una carcajada.

–Las reclamaciones a su agencia. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

–¿Cómo que una agencia? ¿Es que es modelo o bailarina o algo así? –pregunté con cierta inocencia. Christian rió aun más, lo cual ya comenzaba a irritarme.

–No, Elsa… era una agencia de… ejem, chicas de compañía.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Insinúas que la has sacado de una agencia de putas?!

Mi lenguaje no solía ser así, la verdad. Pero eso que me dijo… me sacó de quicio completamente. me dejó en un enfadado shock.

–¡Shhh! –Christian se apresuró a taparme la boca con sus manos. Tenía claro signos de estar como estaba, todavía más que borracho–. No grites joder… y no, no es una agencia de putas, es una agencia de chicas de compañía, ya sabes…

Dudé por unos instantes. Levanté una ceja.

–¿Y? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

–¿Quieres dejar de hacerme pensar tanto en este momento, Elsa? Guárdate las broncas, la diferencia es que ella, creo, no se acuesta con nadie, o al menos no con cualquiera. Es… se dedica a bailar, qué se yo. Lo has disfrutado, ¿no? Ya está, deberías darme las gracias.

No pude evitar pensar algo así como: "Sí, las gracias por arruinarme la noche", pero me contuve… y en lugar de eso, lo miré y le dije, a tono directo y seco:

–Dónde está.

Sentí después que me había pasado, que me estaba pasando… pero ya no era momento de dar marcha atrás. Tenía que volver a hablar con esa chica. Creía que era lo único claro que tenía en ese momento.

Christian me respondió… le di las gracias y levemente me disculpé. Él como siempre me lo dejó pasar y pasé casi corriendo, a paso muy ligero sacudiendo la arena de mis pies descalzos, a través de los bungalós, hasta que llegué en donde mi amigo me había dicho. Era una especie de… casa de tela de tamaño normal. ¿De dónde se sacaba este el dinero para traer a este… circo?

Como no había puerta, una vez que estuve enfrente de lo que parecía ser la entrada, me asomé furtivamente y con cierta timidez, entreabriendo levemente la tela, y dejando asomar mis azules ojos…

La vi. La vi inmediatamente… ella parecía estar quitándose los pendientes, o… parecía estar agarrando algo. Sentí como el corazón me dio un ligero vuelco, puesto que le volví a ver aquella extraña marca o tatuaje de color marrón oscuro que llevaba en su hombro derecho, la cual causaba unos efectos muy raros en mí.

Estaba ahí anonada, observando de nuevo a aquella misteriosa chica, cuando una voz algo grave de una mujer que estaba vestida como una bruja estrafalaria y de cuerpo con efecto barril me interrumpió, sobresaltándome.

–¿Qué busca usted por aquí? –su tono era de malas pulgas.

Me quedé algo entrecortada; ante la confusión no supe cómo reaccionar inmediatamente. Vacilé pero finalmente pude dar una respuesta coherente.

–Busco, eh, uhm… ¿Asia? O algo así…

La vieja bruja me miró con gesto inquisidor, escaneándome de esa forma seguramente no solo yo hubiera pensado que me estaba maldiciendo en su interior.

Hizo un leve "uhm" grave con su voz, y su boca se le curvó hacia debajo aún más de lo que ya estaba curvada de por sí, y aunque parezca mentira, aquella mujer de mediana edad con el pelo recogido en una tela de diseño particular, tenía un lunar en su barbilla, en el lado izquierdo. Era negruzco. Me produjeron escalofríos cuando lo miré de reojos.

–Ella no está. –Tono seco.

Solté una risa seca e irónica.

–Perdone señora, pero la acabo de ver por la tela esta que tienen ustedes aquí a modo de "puerta". –La cogí al mismo tiempo que decía todo aquello. Yo cuando bebía era una chica más directa de la cuenta, más sincera de la cuenta.

La vieja cerró los ojos y meditó por unos leves instantes.

–Márchese. Aquí no recibimos visitas. –Agarró la cortina y se metió hacia dentro, o trató, porque justo en ese momento me encontré casi de frente con la chica misteriosa que había estado buscando, porque ella había salido seguramente al oír voces, y me quedé de nuevo anonadada mirándola, instintivamente. Aún llevaba ese fino velo…

–¿Ocurre algo, mère? –su dulce voz había entrado por primera vez en mis oídos. Era igual o casi mejor que ella en sí misma.

La mujer de mediana edad le respondió, pero… en otro idioma. Yo no entendía un carajo en esas condiciones, y lo hablaban tan cerrado que me era aún más imposible tratar de entenderles algo. Sabía que el idioma me era familiar… pero en ese momento no lo ubicaba.

Después sí pude oír lo último que dijo la chica pelirroja de dos trenzas…

–Déjame hablar con ella.

Me invitó a pasar podríamos decir, (porque realmente solo me miró por unos leves instantes y entró en la estancia, moviendo con algo de fuerza la cortina) ante mi ardiente mirada que trataba de contenerse, pero ya no era precisamente de deseo. Sentía que ella me había estado jugando una mala pasada, y no sabía por qué, pero juraría que ella frunció el ceño cuando me vio y perdió un poco el hilo de su danza, tropezándose un poco. Y eso lo recordaba con mucha claridad en mi cerebro medio torturado por el alcohol.

Comparada con otras veces estaba fresca, y en plenas facultades mentales como para diferenciar aquello… todavía no llegaba a alucinar.

La… "casa" era por dentro de la misma tela azul que por fuera. El suelo era como de asfalto (aunque no era eso exactamente) y estaba llena de cuadros y figuras de budas por todos lados. A la izquierda tenía una especie de entrada con alguna luz por ahí, enseguida supuse que se trataba de las habitaciones o algo similar. El "puesto" como mejor se me daba llamarlo, era grande de largo ante todo, y ahora mientras yo daba esa vista rápida al lugar donde me encontraba, Asia me miraba sin que su pañuelo pudiera ocultar su gesto de confusión, (como mejor pude definirlo en ese momento, dadas las circunstancias) a la vez que apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa de madera algo oscura, llenas de pulseras negras y algunas de oro, todavía con el brazalete de oro en su brazo. También apoyaba parte de sus caderas, dejando caer levemente su peso en ella.

Me miraba en silencio, pero no obstante eso no le impedía mover ligeramente sus dedos, golpeando con delicadeza el borde de la mesa en donde se encontraba apoyada.

Me aclaré la garganta. Realmente no sabía en ese momento por qué había ido a ese lugar… porque ahora que tenía enfrente de nuevo a esa misteriosa chica, y además tan de cerca, que vi un poco ridículo preguntar por qué frunció el ceño cuando me vio… como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

–Intuía que vendría usted. –soltó Asia de repente, dejándome completamente fuera de lugar.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo…? –gesticulé, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

Ella soltó una risita.

–Que intuía que vendrías.

¿Primero me habla de usted y después me tutea?

–Sí, claro, no me extrañaría que tuvieras por aquí una bolsa de cristal. –Dije con sorna, observando de nuevo aquel místico lugar.

Me pareció que a ella le causó gracia mi tono, porque sonrió notoriamente. Me miró de nuevo.

–Se lo digo en serio. –Y ahora otra vez me hablaba de usted.

Me crucé de brazos y la miré… con gesto firme.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo puede usted saber algo que en teoría solo yo sabía?

Emitió otra risita… bajando la cabeza. Después me miró de nuevo inmediatamente y con intensidad en su mirada. Me paralicé.

–Sortilegio.


	2. El elixir de los deseos

Chapter 2: El elixir de los deseos.

Fue lo único que dijo, con tono serio y a la vez dulce. Parecía haber sonreído levemente, pero con ese maldito velo no podía ver nada.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa… me descrucé de brazos y me volví a cruzar, como acto reflejo.

–No creo en esas cosas. –Mi tono era serio y firme. Hice una leve pausa–. Y no entiendo de qué tipo de agencia puede venir usted, pero…

–Yo no vengo de ninguna agencia. –Me interrumpió, con la misma mirada juguetona y casi sensual de hasta hace un rato. Era más dulce.

–¿Cómo? Mi amigo me dijo…

–No. Solemos estar aquí en estos sitios, o en otros, dependiendo de dónde haya más público… somos algo similar a lo que vosotros llamáis… ¿hechiceros?

Me volvió a mirar de ese modo… ¿en serio aquello era cierto?

–¿Qué? –Mi tono era confuso e incrédulo–. Te he visto bailar ahí hasta hace un momento, mi amigo me dijo que eras de una agencia de… bueno, de…

–Le vuelvo a repetir que no, Srta. Styles. –Una sonrisa casi malvada se le había dibujado en el rostro a esta extra misteriosa chica…

Abrí la boca con sorpresa. Literalmente.

–¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –al carajo los modales. Aquello no era normal.

Asia se incorporó, acercándose muy levemente a mí… y me dijo, de forma casi sensual, pero divertida. Estaba divertida, estoy segura.

–Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, ¿no crees?

Y me miró… con fulgor en su mirada.

–En este caso es diferente. Y yo no creo en la magia. ¿Sabes por qué? –también yo la miré con cierto fulgor en mi mirada. Me sentía un poco desafiada–. Porque todo es un truco.

Ella volvió a soltar otra risita que ya comenzó a provocarme rabia.

–Eres muy irascible. –Tono juguetón.

–Y tú muy irritante.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir de mí? –se acercó levemente. Yo me mantuve firme.

–No me gusta jugar. Dígame como sabe mi nombre…

Ella volvió a sonreír y se alejó de nuevo como si nada hacia la mesa.

Al darse la vuelta… aquel extraño tatuaje se mostró ante mis ojos una vez más, y volví a mirarlo más de cerca… lo llevaba en su hombro derecho… o más concretamente: en su omóplato derecho.

Ahora había confirmado que definitivamente no era un pájaro… o si lo era, tenía una forma muy extraña; puesto que me había parecido más una especie de flor.

Algo extraño me invadió en ese momento, provocándome deseos de tocar aquella cosa… pero ella, al notar mi cercanía de más, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y fue entonces cuando nuestras caras se quedaron muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Su gesto parecía nervioso…

Nos miramos por unos instantes. Ella tenía cierta preocupación en sus ojos, o al menos eso me pareció ver, pero yo estaba anonadada y tan solo me dejé llevar por ese mismo sentimiento… me quedé quieta.

Pocos segundos después, ella se zafó apartándose, incluso agachándose un poco para poder pasar mejor entre el escaso hueco que había entre ambas, y se puso detrás de mí.

Con mi mano alzada todavía, dispuesta a tocarle su marca hasta hace unos segundos, me giré entonces… con una enorme curiosidad y desconcierto absoluto en mis ojos.

Gesticulé… dando a entender frunciendo el ceño descentradamente, que no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo? –dije sin más, instintivamente y sin pensar.

Ella me miró tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, y vacilando un poco, me respondió:

–N-nada.

Solté una risita irónica, bajando la cabeza y poniendo mi mano en mi barbilla.

–Ah, ahora me dices nada. –La miré–. Me has dicho hasta hace un momento que eras una especie de hechicera; aunque es más propio de brujas intuir supuestamente que iba a venir hasta aquí, y además encima sabes mi nombre… –hice una breve pausa–. ¿Y ahora no escatimas en decirme que no pasa "nada" contigo? Curioso concepto de bipolaridad… –doblé mi labio hacia debajo en plan sarcástico.

Ella me miró con frialdad.

–Eso es perteneciente a mi familia. No tienes derecho a tocarlo. –Me miró con un gesto serio, de hecho el único gesto serio que le veía, al menos, de ese modo.

–¿El qué? –Me hice la tonta.

–El símbolo. –Dijo ella–. Es… propiedad de donde pertenezco, no puedes…

–Mi nombre también es perteneciente a mi familia y a mí, y bien que lo has tocado…

Estaba comenzando a enfadarme… encima de que no me daba respuestas de algo que no debería saber, me echa la bronca de ese modo porque traté de tocarle un "tatuaje" que llevaba en el omóplato. Es de locos.

–Eso es… es… son cosas distintas. –Me miró con firmeza y me habló del mismo modo, cruzada de brazos. Curiosa figura se le formaba… ladeando levemente la cadera al hacerlo.

Tragué saliva, como acto reflejo.

–No son cosas distintas… de hecho, es peor. –Me acerqué levemente y le clavé mi profunda mirada–. Usted… chica misteriosa, no debería saber ni mi nombre, ni que supuestamente yo vendría a buscarla. ¿Por qué?

Casi pude ver como ella también tragó saliva cuando me acerqué, pero enseguida retrocedió y comenzó a dar algunas vueltas por la habitación, mientras yo la miraba cruzada de brazos.

–Es una especie de… marca, que casi todos los miembros de mi tribu llevamos, no es… no es nada interesante, en realidad.

Movía las manos de forma nerviosa… ¿pero por qué me cambiaba el tema?

–¿Qué significa? –me daba curiosidad. Parecía que estaba en cierta ventaja. Ella todavía me daba la espalda. O mejor dicho, el perfil. Se giró hacia mí…

–Es la flor que simboliza el elixir de los deseos. –Me dijo secamente.

–¿Cómo? –solté una risita.

Ella había vuelto a mover sus manos, a entrelazarlas, con aparente nerviosismo.

–Es… según lo que cuenta la leyenda secreta de la tribu a la que pertenezco, esta flor que está en algún lugar del mundo, y que solo los elegidos pueden encontrarla y disponer de ella, tiene en su interior el elixir, o la pócima, llámalo como quieras, para conseguir aquello que más deseas o anhelas.

¿Qué? Sentía que mi cabeza martilleaba… ¿pero qué cosa me estaba contando esta chica?

La miré con confusión en mi rostro… y hacía muecas constantemente, mientras ella seguía entrelazando sus manos. Aún no se había cambiado… seguía con la misma ropa con la que la había visto bailar, y ese velo… ese velo que me ponía nerviosa.

Esbocé un gesto irónico y algo inquisitivo.

–¿Acaso me ves tan borracha como para creerme semejante cosa? –Breve pausa–. Mira… Asia; o como buenamente te llames, yo no soy de creerme cuentos de niños. Usted…

–No son cuentos de niños. –Me interrumpió con autoridad.

Mi gesto se tornó de nuevo confuso… Aquello francamente me estaba sonando a broma pesada. Esa gente era demasiado rara. Y ella, todo lo que tenía de guapa, al parecer lo tenía de desequilibrada; y eso como siempre ampliaba el tópico de que es muy difícil encontrar dos cosas coherentes en la misma persona: belleza y sentido común. Percepción correcta de la realidad, pleno uso de las facultades mentales.

Si solo había que mirar donde vivía… y que al parece iba de lugar en lugar tratando de… inducir a la gente al ocultismo: cartas, videncia, o a saber qué otras patrañas más…

Pero ella me seguía mirando y parecía esperar una respuesta. No sé por qué, pero parecía esperar una respuesta.

Suspiré sonoramente.

–Tan solo me interesa saber quién le dijo mi nombre. Nada más.

Ella medio… ¿sonrió? Era… muy difícil percibir sus rasgos inferiores con ese maldito velo semitransparente. Pero me lo había parecido… y su gesto se suavizó.

–Todo en su debido momento, señorita Styles… –su tono era misterioso y dramático. Casi… maligno. Incluso sus ojos se le movieron de una forma inquietante. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa…

Quise hacer más, realmente quise poder haber hecho más que quedarme en silencio totalmente confusa, esperando a que mi cerebro relacionase todo eso, pero justo en ese momento una cabeza conocida y una voz también conocida sonaron y se asomaron por la cortina hacia aquel místico y poco común lugar.

–¿Elsa? –dijo mi amigo Christian, con voz de ultratumba. Las copas definitivamente le iban a dar una mala noche. Lo peor sería la resaca al día siguiente…

Me sobresalté. Asia se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, pero enseguida miró también a mi amigo. Yo después también lo hice.

–¿Christian? ¿Qué haces aquí? –me había sorprendido verle asomar.

Me miró… con claro gesto de borrachera en su rostro.

–Ya estabas tardando, y… decidí venir a ver si todavía seguías aquí. –Vaciló y casi cae, él y la cortina de la que tiró con algo de fuerza en el acto, haciendo que el puesto se tambalease un poco. Incluso me pareció ver a Asia mirar hacia arriba levemente, por si aquello se derrumbaba.

Corrí hacia él y lo sujeté. Se adentró apenas un poco en el puesto, donde estábamos Asia y yo. Lo miré.

–Te dije que no bebieras tanto, melón. –Le reñí.

Oí a Asia soltar una leve risita… mientras mi amigo se desplomaba literalmente en mis brazos, con una cogorza increíble… lo sujetaba como podía.

Asia me miraba con los brazos cruzados, con su típica pose sensual de siempre y un gesto altivo y divertido se dibujaba en su rosto.

Ya podría ayudarme en vez de… esta ahí como si tal cosa.

–Tu amigo es muy simpático.

La miré con cierta rabia. Christian pesaba…

Con mi voz algo quebrada por el esfuerzo, le respondí:

–¿Cómo os conocisteis? –vi el momento adecuado justo ahí.

Ella sonrió levemente, sin alterar su gesto anterior.

–Digamos que mi establecimiento lleva aquí varios años. En esta época del año, la gente se decanta por la playa, y más por esta, y entonces mi familia y yo aprovechamos para instalarnos aquí. Solemos hacer diversas cosas, somos un poco artistas. –Su gesto altivo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Casi tanto o más que el sensual, porque ella ladeaba su cadera con la misma habilidad que anteriormente en su danza–. Tu amigo… se acercó a mi puesto, seguramente inducido por el cartel que hay a la entrada, y… –me clavaba su mirada–. Contrató mis servicios.

Por un momento se me olvidó el peso que llevaba encima, literalmente… Christian parecía haberse dormido. Arrodillada en el suelo con él, miraba a Asia desde debajo.

–¿Tus… servicios? –¿A que Christian iba a tener razón? No puede ser…

Soltó una risita y se descruzó de brazos.

–Soy bailarina, señorita Styles. –Tono altivo.

–Deja de repetir mi nombre. Me pone nerviosa. –Desvié la vista.

Risita.

–También usted sabe el mío, ahora que lo pienso… –pausa–. Y a mí no me ha sorprendido para nada.

La miré inmediatamente, con naturalidad.

–No debería, porque fue este que está aquí el que me lo dijo. Es algo normal. Además… ¿Asia? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? Usted en sí misma ya es…

Me quedé en silencio. Ella habló…

–¿Un continente? –sugirió.

Hice un silencio leve.

–Una incógnita absoluta.

Cruzada de brazos de nuevo, Asia sonrió… se le veía por la expresión de sus ojos. Más allá de su velo…

–No es… no es mi auténtico nombre.

What? Eso me sorprendió…

…ciertamente ya le estaba cogiendo el ritmo y el gusto a "Asia". Pero no era su nombre… bien. ¿Y cuál era entonces?

–¿Y cuál es? –fruncí mi ceño con tono interesante. Ella me miró… divertida. Qué novedad…

–Anna… Anna Alauy.

Sonrió…

En ese momento sentí que ya había cumplido la cúpula de sonrisas por ese día. Y verlas casi con la mente a causa de su velo, me perturbaban aún más. Me hipnotizaban aún más…

Bajé mi cabeza algo mareada.

–Bueno, supongo que a estas alturas, una presentación de mi parte está fuera de contexto. –Me agarré la cabeza. Escuché la sonrisita sonora y divertida de Anna.

Alcé la vista y ella miraba… todavía. Su gesto parecía querer decirme algo, o al menos me pareció que me estaba transmitiendo algo. Pese a su velo. Iba a preguntarle, pero ella se adelantó.

–Tome. –Se alejó levemente hacia la mesa de madera oscura en la que estaba apoyada al inicio de nuestro encuentro. Volvió con una tarjeta azul marina con algunos reflejos dorados, letras también doradas y destellos brillantes de color blanco. Me la extendió–. Actúo ahí mañana… –breve pausa–. Espero encontrarte.

Cogí la tarjeta instintivamente con una mano. La miré frunciendo el ceño. La tarjeta decía lo siguiente:

 _EVENTOS "ISLA DE SAINT JOHN": RECINTO DE CHARLOTTE AMALIE._

 _PARTICIPANTES:_

 _PRIMERO NOS DELEITARÁ LA MISTERIOSA BAILARINA ÁRABE A LA QUE TODOS LLAMAN "ASIA", Y DE LA QUE NADIE SABE NADA. ¡OCULTA SU ROSTO CON UN VELO!_

 _TAMBIÉN ASISTIRÁ EL CANTANTE DE MODA DEL QUE TODOS HABLAN: KAMIKAZE._

 _HABRÁ UNA ACTUACIÓN DE TRAPECISTAS POR CORTESÍA DEL CIRCO "WE LOVE SUMMER", Y POR SUPUESTO CONTAMOS CON BARRA LIBRE DE BEBIDAS._

 _PRECIO DE LA ENTRADA: PREGUNTAR EN VENTANILLA._

 _TODO COMENZARÁ A LAS 0:00 HORAS. ¡LE ESPERAMOS!_

Levanté la vista, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Me acababa de "invitar" o tendría que pagarlo yo? Por lo que decía la tarjeta… así parecía. Genial…

El que no pusiera el precio directamente en la tarjeta de promoción ya daba mucha mala espina… porque eso seguramente significaba que tendrías que donar un riñón para pagar la entrada.

Miré a Anna, que me observaba.

–Oh, em… es… –gesticulé, un poco nerviosa. Anna se rió… se rió sonoramente. Su risita sonó tan dulce esta vez. Más que las otras veces, y ya era muchísimo decir…

–Toma… –me extendió lo que parecían ser dos entradas al espectáculo. Lo primero que le vi, como si estuviera programada para ello, fue el precio: mother of god. ¡Tendría que vender el yate! … Si fuera mío. Era desorbitado. Anna me miraba con aparente sonrisa. Seguramente leyó en mi gesto lo que estaba pensando–. Es la ventaja de ser participante del show, ¿no crees? –Alejó su mano, tras que yo cogí las entradas. Parecía… haberlo hecho con bastante rapidez–. Puedes ir con tu amigo, o… o con quien quieras.

Juraría que había desviado la vista… la vi bien. Su tono tampoco me pareció demasiado ubicado. Cuando iba a responderle, oí el ronroneo de Christian… que debería de estar en el séptimo sueño, y reaccioné. Estaba empezando a anonadarme… a perderme en la conexión de miradas que tenía con Anna. Y sus ojos… sus ojos verdes intensos dejaban prendados a cualquiera. Tenían… tenían algo especial. Algo… que te inquietaba, y al mismo tiempo te atrapaba.

Traté de levantar a Christian. Dios. Era delgado, pero su masa muscular pesaba como la pana mojada. Madre mía… pesaba como los demonios.

Hasta Anna pareció haberse dado cuenta de ello, puesto que hizo el amago impulsivo de agarrarlo a él, o… realmente estuvo a punto de rozarme a mí, en el acto reflejo de su impulsividad.

Se paró… y retrocedió. Se puso de perfil levemente y metió su mano en su boca, por debajo del velo. Parecía morderse las uñas. Debería tenerlo demasiado bien sujeto, puesto que éste ni se alteró… maldita sea.

Finalmente, (y tras que casi se me va la vida en ello) tras unos instantes conseguí levantar a Christian… que se quejaba, borracho como una cuba y dormido como un bebé. Iba a escucharme después… eso garantizado.

Le apoyé su brazo en mi hombro, y en cuanto habíamos caminado los escasos centímetros hasta la salida, miré a Anna.

–Gracias. –Alcé levemente la mano con las entradas de forma inconsciente–. Acordaré con este elemento, e iremos mañana. –Breve pausa. Ella me miró y enseguida se quitó su mano de la boca. Parecía haber estado en otro mundo hasta que oyó mi voz–. Buenas noches… Asia.

No sé por qué la llamé Asia… ¿Quizá porque sentía que no la conocía de nada, como para llamarla por su auténtico nombre? Después de todo, aunque yo lo sabía, aunque yo parecía haber sabido de ella más que los demás, yo me sentía como ellos; una completa desconocida de todo, ante esa mujer pelirroja de cuerpo esculpido por dioses.

Tan solo me miró con gesto neutral, y después yo cerré la cortina. El maldito de Christian ahora se seguía quejando… porque se había despertado. Ya no podía más con su peso. Tampoco es que pusiera mucho de su parte, el muy…

–Uhhhmmm… solo un ratito más… mamá…

No pude evitar pensarlo: desde luego estaba de loquero. Lo aparté ligeramente porque empezó a abrazarme, y me enfadé.

–¡Christian, joder! –Grité.

Él reaccionó de golpe. Se puso de pie completamente y dejó de apoyarse en mí, sobresaltado.

–¿Qué, qué? –Su tono era soñoliento y sus ojos tenían un gesto cómico–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado con los mojitos?

La lengua se le trababa… éste se había echado un buen sueñecito ahí en el puesto de Anna; su aspecto no dejaban lugar a dudas.

–Vaya sueñecito te has echado, ¿eh?

No pude callármelo, y me crucé de brazos. Lo miré con gesto serio, y él me correspondió con un gesto confuso y soñoliento todavía.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Yo había ido… a buscarte, y de repente, no sé, todo…

–Anda, déjalo. –Le di una palmada en el hombro y le eché mi mano por encima del mismo, dejando caer mi cabeza apenas un poco, mientras ambos comenzamos a caminar. Le quité el vaso que llevaba en su mano, medio vacío, y le di un destacado trago.

Él me miró… y aún con el rostro desubicado, porque seguro que no sabía ni en donde estaba ni se había enterado de nada, me dijo…

–¿Qué ha pasado?

Lo miré.

–Nada, he hablado con esa chica y tú simplemente te has dormido como un tronco.

Un gesto de sorpresa salió de su rostro.

–¿Cómo? ¿Has hablado? Esa chica tiene fama de ser bastante misteriosa y poco social, al menos eso dicen, porque conmigo no habló demasiado. En realidad… –se agarró la cabeza, se frotó su cara– solamente me dijo que actuaría a la hora que le dije, le pagué, y… –bostezó– después se fue. Sin más ni más. Supe que se llamaba así porque en el folleto promocional de la isla había una lista de los establecimientos para el ocio que estaban aquí, y ahí figuraba su nombre y la dirección aproximada de su puesto, porque de otro modo…

Ya que ella no dijo ni mu. Supongo que así son las chicas misteriosas, para mantener el aura, ya sabes, supongo que ahí reside su encanto y lo usa para promocionarse, porque…

Desde hacía un buen rato yo ya no estaba escuchando a Christian. Él seguía hablando, pero yo me había enfrascado en mis pensamientos…

La mirada de Anna o "Asia" se había adueñado una vez más de mis pensamientos, y el consecuente supuesto… "secreto" que me había contado…

¿Qué demonios era eso del elixir de los deseos? Sin duda tenía que hablar con ella de eso mañana…

Sonaba como una locura, pero de repente sentí deseos de saber su versión. Pues ella, aunque rara, y todo lo que se le ocurra a cualquiera como sinónimo de "poco usual", no tenía pinta de estar loca. Lo había dicho realmente con mucho criterio. Y todo ese mundo en el que habitaba… incluso ese aura que la rodeaba. Me di cuenta al instante cuando la vi danzar… y me había sentido embriagada por algo que no sabía explicar. Por una especie de energía que… que anulaba mis sentidos.

Mi cabeza me dolía como los demonios. Joder. Las copas de más ahora se estaban notando… cuando ya el cielo no estaba tan oscuro. Un destello azul propio del amanecer ya se estaba adueñando de los cielos de aquella ahora enigmática isla de Saint John.

Christian por fin había dejado de hablar. Finalizó con un… "¿No crees?" y yo le respondí: "¿Eh? ¡Oh! Sí, sí. Claro…" haciendo como si me hubiese estado enterando.

Continuamos caminando hacia nuestro bungaló, que por fortuna no estaba habitado por nadie más que por nosotros dos… porque yo había pedido exclusivamente que así fuera. No era nada buena para tener que compartir estancia con gente que no conocía de nada.

Ahora el cielo había terminado de despertar, el mundo de aquellos lares se había puesto en marcha, y nosotros como buenos estudiantes trasnochadores, recientemente habíamos dejado caer pesadamente nuestros cuerpos en la cama. Con la borrachera que ambos llevábamos, (aunque Christian sin duda había sido justo vencedor) juraría que no tardamos ni medio segundo en viajar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 ** _Dos horas atrás..._**

Anna retrocedió y cerró la cortina justo por delante de ella. Sus ojos se habían quedado observando irremediablemente a Elsa Styles y a Christian Douglas alejarse. Su mirada había sido... intensa. Sus ojos verdes como la selva brillaban aún más, furtivamente asomada a través de la cortina. No podía evitar pensar que había algo en esa chica que en cierto modo la descolocaba. Se le activaba su alarma interior cuando la tenía cerca. Pero no podía ser... sin duda aquello tenía que tratarse de un malentendido.

Se encontraba cerrando la cortina, y tratando de recobrar un poco la consciencia en el mundo en donde pisaba, cuando la mujer de mediana edad que había recibido "de buena manera" a Styles, la asustó con su voz.

–¿Ya se han ido, _ma fille_?

Anna respingó y se puso su mano en su pecho. Después de contenerse una expresión desubicada, se giró hacia la mujer con el turbante dorado.

–Sí... hace unos segundos, _mère_.

Ahora ambas se habían quedado mirándose... Anna aún llevaba su velo.

–No me gustan esas personas. –Voz contundente.

La chica pelirroja frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer había cerrado los ojos como si estuviera meditando despierta. Sus rasgos caídos y endurecidos a veces daban un poco de pavor.

–¿P-por qué lo dices? –se adentró en la estancia con el gesto serio, un poco nervioso y confuso.

La mujer no alteró su gesto... y con voz concienciada y tranquila, se dio la vuelta hacia la joven chica árabe.

–Mi querida _fille_... usted sabe que siempre ha sido un tanto... confiada.

Ella continuó dando vueltas nerviosa por la estancia. Se movía de un lado a otro, demasiado inquieta y cruzando sus manos. Su atuendo resaltaba a la luz, porque llevaba múltiples cosas que brillaban... y el reflejo de la luz con algunas era casi cegador. Sonaban también sus pulseras levemente al caminar de esa forma tan compulsiva. Su caminar y su presencia eran sensuales por naturaleza.

La de mediana edad continuó hablando.

–¿Le han dicho algo que yo deba saber? –la mirada apagada y misteriosa de la mujer, frenaron el caminar compulsivo de Anna.

La miró con su gesto contenido de preocupación, parándose frente a ella.

–En primer lugar, Hessa, sabes que puedes tutearme... –hizo una pausa–. Y en segundo lugar... no, no me dijeron nada...

Su tono era de clara batalla contra sí misma. Seguía cruzando las manos, con demasiada notoriedad en su nerviosismo. Hessa, que así se llamaba la mujer de mediana edad con cuerpo de barril y lunar de bruja de "cuentos para no dormir", le respondió con seriedad y tranquilidad.

–La conozco, _fille_... sé que me está usted... –rectificó– que me estás ocultando algo. ¿Qué te ocurre?

A aquella respetuosa mujer le costaba la vida misma hablarle a Anna de tú. Había sido casi su mentora, y la había criado desde que ella era muy pequeña. Le guardaba un profundo respeto.

Aún pese a eso, ella era una mujer fuerte y con carácter, que la mayoría de las veces procuraba ser tranquila porque nadie querría verla enfadada.

Anna suspiró profundamente. Se agarró su frente, que sudaba un poco. Le daba el perfil.

–Niña, por favor. Cuéntame. –Insistió la mujer.

De golpe y sin previo aviso, Anna se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

–Es algo muy delicado _mére_. No sé si... –bajó la voz– si debamos hablarlo aquí.

Breve silencio.

–Bien. Vayamos a la habitación. –Se acercó al área descubierta que daba acceso a las mismas, y le hizo un ademán–. Entra primero.

Anna asintió y obedeció. Aún se agarraba sus manos.

Después, la casi anciana quitó el enganche de la cortina anudada encima de la apertura, y la dejó caer tras de sí.

Aquella habitación era de una tela azul más oscura. Todo lo que formaba aquel lugar era de tela. A la derecha, justo detrás de la mesa redonda cubierta por una enagua morada oscura de terciopelo, en donde estaba de forma central una gran bola de cristal, había un altar con un patrón de estrellas doradas y espirales brillantes. También había velas, allí donde se encontraba el altar. Muchas velas... ese lugar no disponía de electricidad de ningún tipo. Una baraja de cartas se encontraba también encima de la redonda mesa de madera robusta. Justo al lado de la bola de cristal...

Hessa se encontraba encendiendo una vela, con mucha tranquilidad y paciencia en cada movimiento. Sopló y agitó la cerilla para que ésta se apagase. La estatua del Dios buda parecía mirarlas ahora. Sus labios eran muy gruesos y sus ojos estaban cerrados. La estatua se encontraba en posición de meditación. Era dorada.

Anna seguía suspirando, nerviosa... no podía contener esa extraña sensación que no la dejaba en paz. Hessa se había girado hacia ella ahora, y con voz apacible, una vez más, le dijo lo siguiente...

–Cuéntame ahora por qué está tan inquieta, joven...

Anna suspiró.

–Sé que esto te va a sonar extraño. Yo tampoco quería pensarlo... –se agarró desde debajo su velo, tiró de él y la miró fijamente–. Creo que esa chica es la que tantas veces le oímos mencionar al abuelo Baqur.

Una enorme sorpresa desgarrada resurgió de la inexpresiva mujer. Y se salió de control...

–Eso no es posible, Anna. –Tono agitado y enfatizado. Rara vez la llamaba por su nombre.

Ella terminó de quitarse su velo ya bajado, que se había quedado sujeto aún en sus orejas, y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

–Lo sé... sé lo que estás pensando... –se volvió a girar hacia la mujer–. Yo misma no quería creerlo. Pero...

–¡Sabes que eso es muy delicado, joven Anna! Sabes que él dijo que... que...

–Que ella sería descendiente directa del último hombre que tuvo en sus manos la flor, del último elegido. Lo sé... –la interrumpió–. Pero él también dijo que ella sabría reconocer de algún modo quién era, a dónde debía ir, a donde pertenece... y que cuando llegara el momento...

–Tan solo ha sido una macabra coincidencia, joven Anna, estoy segura, esa chica...

–...Vino a buscarme. –La volvió a interrumpir con gesto serio y tono centrado.

Hessa guardó silencio. Anna también lo hizo por unos segundos. Luego continuó.

–Y... trató de... bueno... –breve pausa y un suspiro. Había apoyado una de sus manos en la mesa redonda– trató de tocarme la marca de mi hombro.

Hessa había recuperado ahora parte de su compostura. Volvía a mostrarse apacible y serena. Aunque por dentro estaba hecha pedazos de confusión e inquietud.

–¿Baqur había mencionado ese asunto?

La mirada de Anna era fija en la mujer del turbante, pero al mismo tiempo un poco desviada. Ella se encontraba meditando.

–Ella ha mostrado muchas de las señales que dijo el abuelo... –breve silencio–. Él me dijo que ella sería la única capaz de encontrar el hogar, capaz de encontrar su camino. Y que yo lo sentiría.

La ya recompuesta mujer, adoptó del todo su gesto inexpresivo y endurecido de siempre.

–Nunca he dudado ni de usted ni de su abuelo, joven Anna. –Asintió con firmeza–. Si usted lo ha sentido... es porque ella con altas posibilidades puede ser la elegida.

–Lo sentí en cuanto la vi por primera vez. –Anna había parpadeado y su rostro había cobrado confusión y al mismo tiempo profundidad. Su cabeza había bajado levemente, y su tono también fue certero, pero desestructurado. Se concentró ahora en el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio, hacía tan solo unas horas, y de la primera vez que cruzaron las miradas. Sintió que su corazón le latió más fuerte, y una sensación de que ella había estado borrosa hasta que consiguió "enfocarla" bien. Aquello la había mareado un poco a causa de la impresión repentina y tropezó... pero por suerte contaba con algunos años de experiencia y consiguió remediarlo con un magistral movimiento brusco haciendo que no se notase. Desde ese momento, algo en su interior le dijo que esa chica podría ser...

...Y después, tal y como se había temido, ella fue a buscarla. Ella también había sentido lo que Anna había expresado sin planteárselo en ese momento. Cuando se miraron. Jamás se habían visto antes y sin embargo consiguieron entenderse mediante el lenguaje de las almas. Eso debía ser inequívoco.

Levantó ahora la vista de forma distraída y Hessa todavía la miraba. La joven árabe no articuló palabra alguna, pues ellas dos se entendían perfectamente sin tener que hablar.

Sus sueños habían sido entremezclados y confusos. Las palabras habían surgido de su boca sin poder controlarlas. Elsa Styles la estaba mirando, mientras ella le confesaba el secreto acerca de la flor que contenía el elixir de los deseos.

Mientras se volteaba en la cama con una capa de sudor, la voz de su difunto abuelo resonaba en su cabeza, fresca y reciente como sólo podía ser cuando se lo escuchaba de forma directa...

 _"Ella vendrá a ti y tú lo sentirás"_. Le había agarrado la mano posteriormente... el anciano con rasgos indios la miraba ahora. Anna había asentido, y había dejado agarrar su mano, nada segura de esas palabras que ahora parecían haber cobrado criterio absoluto... pues Elsa Styles fue la única chica que, sin tener aparente motivo alguno, había ido a buscarla a su estancia...

El resto de la noche se había mantenido del mismo modo. Las dudas y al mismo tiempo las certezas de la misteriosa chica árabe habían ganado la batalla.


End file.
